1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelty devices, particularly those which encourage or require user participation. This invention also relates to devices which enable an artist canvas or other medium to move, particularly where the movement is lateral or side-to-side and the means of movement is provided by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed to aid in the production of artistic paintings. Such devices include novelty items in which a canvas or cardboard is affixed to a rotating turntable and various colors of paint are applied to the canvas. Centrifugal force urges paint dropped upon the canvas or cardboard outward from the rotational center toward the edges producing an abstract design.
The demand and market for unique novelty devices is well-known. None of the novelty devices of the prior art provide a means whereby an individual user or users can create artistic designs on an artist surface particularly an artist surface which is fashioned as a continuous loop. It is desirable that such a novelty item provide a means whereby various individuals can participate in the creation of the overall pattern and design of the finished artistic expression. It is also desirable that the medium upon which the paint is applied be large enough for the contributions of many individuals and that the canvas be continuously moving to encourage an abstract character of design. It is also desirable that the device be devised so that the individual can control the speed with which the canvas moves.